User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/A little help to your versions?
Well, as i said, should i get a life, yes? Ikr, so anyway... We did once discuss about the whole Controversy Meme of HTF in chat, so it is actually completed, but ya know, yes this version blog is about Controversy Memes, so i guess uh.. I maybe try to give examples what to fill in those parts ya is not sure about, so i give some examples if ya know, if this is helpful then your welcome, i guess? ;P Ok, here: From South Park Controversy Meme: Favorite Couple: Since we is not sure about some couples... Shall we say Stan and Wendy? Because why not? If they are together it actually feels right.. For some reason it feels right for me anyway, and i guess we only know this one so far, at least better then Cartman and Heidi, am i right? XD... Favorite Song: Well, since ya can't think of a song from episode or even the movie... I guess i should show some examples, ya may not know some of these episodes but if ya think about it for sure your welcome here is examples of South Park Songs: Chocolate Salty Balls (Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls) (G Word) Fish (Fishsticks) Ok, the g word is the meaning of guys liking guys ya know, it isn't bad to mention that word here tho? Just asking since not sure tho... Montage (Buttpen) It is actually not called butt, it is the swearing word but i say butt to not swear once again hm? The Ballad of Lemmiwinks (The Death Camp of Tolerance) Fingerbang (Something You Can Do with Your Finger) Let's Fighting Love (Good Times with Weapons) Minorities at my Water Park (Pee) Jackin' it in San Diego (Butterballs) Mr. Hankey, the christmas poo (Mr. Hankey, the Christmas Poo) Songs from the Movie: It's Easy, Mmm'kay Uncle (F Word) Blame Canada Up There What Would Brian Boitano Do? And Kyle's Mom's a (B Word) Well, first of all, how should i know ya seen all the episodes or not that have these songs? Lol and yeah if ya maybe choose a song from this list then yeah your welcome... Most Hated Song: Ok since... Now since it would make since... Uh "SENSE" if "Original Songs" are choosed as favorite and hated songs, Original means coming from South Park, since sometimes they use real life songs and such ya know? Ya can search the category for the original songs tho... Well, is any song bad or maybe any song that i asked before this one? And Most Hated Episode: Nope, we already did decide in chat, "STanley's Cup" because it is boring yes, and also very bad ending, so mean... I seriously understand why others hate this one as well... And From Sonic Controversy Meme: Despised Character: Ok, ya don't hate any character even those from the bad games? Well... Examples are... IF ya hate any of the examples now: Princess Elise, Chip/Light Gaia, Omochao, or Jet the Hawk, well... I am not saying i hate those, well some of them i "MIGHT" hate, however it depends if you notice those i listed now for example, if ya would say any of them is bad for ya at least? Or well maybe? Most Overrated Character: Well, since most people put Shadow on overrated, well he is not that bad is he? Ok if not Shadow... However, i still put him for examples, and no overrated DOESN'T mean bad, but it means character who gets much attention from fans or... Yeah ya know? Examples is k here is k some since idk... Is here now: Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Espio or Metal Sonic? Yeah well, those seem... Getting attention but they aren't rlly bad, i guess, any of these maybe? Most Underrated Character: Well, i also have some in mind, if ya don't rlly know why i ask about those for examples... Yes i can explains oh so...: Tails, Cream, Charmy, Silver or Mighty and Ray? (Yes, ya can put both Mighty and Ray if ya want and if ya think they is underrated, since they are friends, have been in old games, seems to be forgotten and those was good duo characters imo) Any of these is at least underrated at least a little for ya? Despised Game: Even if Sonic games is awesome, there ARE games we think is bad, well ya told me ya didn't like "Sonic Unleashed" once for example, well in my opinion i like it but i can understand why ya don't like it ;) ok, other games however that either is good or bad... Sonic 06, ya know? Tho that game.. Ya either like or don't like since many people hate this game tho... Tho that i guess i agree but people hate Silver because of it, and that is why Silver is underrated imo and why i listed him, but let's focus on game why it is bad by some and maybe ya agree too, well Elise seems to be a bad character for me... And they copy Mario Games since Sonic saves a princess... See? Also, Eggman looks more human and not so cartoon funny... And it IS violent, Sonic do gets dark sometimes but hey it is RLLY violent O_O Also, Elise kiss Sonic, duh, do i need to say more? Yuck, ok last example, Sonic Boom Games, well Sonic Boom Cartoon IS awesome but what is your opinion on Sonic Boom games since many people didn't like them, and idk what to think about the games, i love the show but idk... So any of these ya will choose? And Despised Couple: If ya agree... Sonic plus Elise, right? She is human and Sonic is hedgehog, ANIMAL, and animal and human kiss lips is gross right? Don't ya agree? Ya gonna choose i guess this one? Ok, sorry if i am bothering you for asking about Controversy Memes often and does blogs VERY often btw, oh i however just wanted to eh help ya you know, and this is the choices ya didn't choose i guess so... Yup, your welcome? And... If this is ok? Sorry if i bother ya... But glad to help... Category:Blog posts